Talk:GNT-0000/FS 00 Qan［T］ Full Saber
2 or 3 sword bits on the GN Sword IV Full Saber ? I noticed that the image shows like 3, one on the each side, and 1 more jutting 'underneath', but the article only lists 2... ~ Azkaiel 15:45, August 27, 2010 (UTC) battle in jupiter??????????? um it says but IN JUPITER so does that mean that that planet thing is jupiter wowShindy00 00:40, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Article Has Too Much Info For a mobile suit we know next to nothing about, this article sure have a lot of information and it makes them sound like a fact rather than being speculative either. Especially considering that the likeliest aftermath is that the GN Sword IV is a predecessor to V rather a newly made add on to further improve Quanta. -SonicSP 20:23, August 29, 2010 (UTC) SonicSP, anything you feel is out of place or not confirmed should be removed. I have faith your knowledge as you're the most updated person out there. Thanks man. Wasabi 22:03, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :Heh, thanks for the confidance support man. ^_^ :Anyways, I completely revamped the Technology and characteristics paragraph. The last one was too presumptive (and making it sound like its a fact too) and even links this directly to 007S which it may have but not a single word on it yet. I made it from a descriptive point of view since thats really all we can say without assuming too much, although I made it sound like this a predecessor to the 00 Qant (as opposed to an alternate variant) because of the GN Sword IV but kept it to a minimal since that too is a guess. :The GN Sword V should not be in the equipment list IMO however they did pose one pic where 00 Full saber had it and the GN Sword IV on it so I guess we should leave it there for the moment. We'll get more clarification on this later as time passes but not much harm leaving it there for now. :Because I think this is a predecessor, I think the developed from should be from 00 Raiser rather than 00 Quanta, however thats just my opinion because of the GN Sword IV. Because of the lack of information, leaving it may be required for the moment since there is not enough info so I guess its a decent guess for now, even if I do not agree with it. We'llknow more in the future.-SonicSP 18:54, September 1, 2010 (UTC) : :Dude, why'd did you take of the pics? It's legit afterall. Wabbitman 02:07, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ::I didnt do anything to any of the pictures on this article ever. Which pictures are your referring to? -SonicSP 07:24, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Some IDIOT took out the pics for it! It was the fan art kind that we always use. WHAT PERSON DOES THAT!!!!!!! '''Wabbitman 21:42, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :Are you referring to the main pictures? Yeah, there is a policy here of using the custom fan 3D art for the main pics. I'm personally strongly against it myself but there are a lot of people here that favor it over using the official linearts. We have a debate from time to time regarding this issue. -SonicSP 13:05, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Wasn't there an agreement to have the official lineart for the main pics and leave the CG art in the gallery? :: - The Phantom Impact 13:10, September 3, 2010 (UTC) * There is, people just so insist. やらないか? 04:58, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Full Saver!? Guys, please tell me that's a mis-spelling on their part. If you saw the recent posts on the net about the 00V unit, it's been renamed in the most ridiculous way. ~_~ Taikage - the most insidious thing since root beer 04:46, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :It's most likely a pronounciation ever, considering Saber and Saver sound almost the same -The Phantom Impact 05:55, September 24, 2010 (UTC) File:00 Qaunta Full Saber Article.jpg has '''Full Saber written right there. Guess this just prove that people here simply paste images in reference section without ever actually look at it :p やらないか? 10:54, September 24, 2010 (UTC). Abe, if you read carefully what i mentioned, i said recent online posts. Did you happen to see the "Gundam 00 QanT Full Saber from Hobby Magazine November Issue"? If you did, it's renamed Full Saver, don't believe me, just google the exact quote. Also, I loaded up that pic you mentioned (check the name ID), so unless i'm senile about my own work, there's no way I can mix saber with saver. Taikage - the most insidious thing since root beer 11:34, September 24, 2010 (UTC) * Found it. Sorry, my bad. やらないか? 14:12, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :If I know the recent article that you're talking about, the background have it spelled Full Saber XD --Bronx01 14:18, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Full Saber Image needs to be fixed Seriously, I prefer it without the text too.Duo2nd 10:33, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Minor question about the Full Saber... How is it supposed to use the Quantum System with that cone on it's back? From what I can tell the two drives wouldn't be able to connect properly to use it. - The Phantom Impact 18:54, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :The question is whether it was even designed to use the Quantum System in the first place. One thing about the FS is that we don't know it's actual role or when it was designed. The reason why the time is put into suspicion is because of the GN Sword IV, which suggests that it's an earlier model than the final 00 Qan(T). But we'll only know any concrete details when the profile get's released in a month............at least, I hope it will answer what this is. :IMO, regardless of when the FS was designed, it does not appear to be Quantum System friendly, at least not Quantum System that appeared in the main movie form at least. A lot of possibilities exists , such as the Quantum System designed for this may be earlier and imperfect and does not utlise the Drive connect mechanism method. We can only speculate for now. -SonicSP 19:35, November 28, 2010 (UTC) : :That sounds like a logical explanation. Considering that Setsuna never piloted the FS, the Quantum System may very well not have been perfected or studied enough. I think the difference between the Full Saber and the normal 00 QanT is that the FS was meant for combat, while the normal 00 QanT was meant for communication and understanding, as well as combat. I think...Gaeaman788 21:36, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :I think we should stop worrying about what it can do, especially since we have only a small amount of info on the variant. Also who says its not possible to use the Quantum System even with the cone on the back, considering that it can connect to the cone the same way 0 Raiser connected to the cones on the 00 Gundam. If the Full Saber is before the completed 00 QanT, it could mean that GN Sword IV has the Raiser System and is meant to perfect the Quantum System. Then when the Quantum System is perfected, it loses its value and thus not used in the final product. Now theres even possible that the GN Swor IV coule be one huge bit itself and cut a MS Pilot/Mobile Suit in half when it goes through the cockpit (that sounds terrible!) Theres even a chance that the GN Sword IV only existed in data, but was scrapped due to production limits. Dav7d2 22:09, November 28, 2010 (UTC) I don't think any of us are worried about the need to insert these things into the article at this stage, however are simply speculating and discussing on the possibilities that Full Saber has in relation to the Quantum System for the sake of knowledge until the real story comes out. -SonicSP 10:36, November 29, 2010 (UTC) I see, well thanks anyway, guess my curiousity will have to wait until the profile gets released -The Phantom Impact - The ultimate Super Robot from beneath the heavens 20:59, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :You mean, "if" it will be satisfied when the profile gets released. My curiosity on the XN Raiser isn't even fufilled yet, we really know very little about that thing. :Oh wait, I can get BC to translate it perhaps. Hmmm, there an idea. -SonicSP 10:06, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Questionable history It came to my attention that a history section just appeared. I'm afraid I'm gonna ask where all the info came from, since the main source for this variant isnt due for a few weeks. Yes, we've discussed this possibilities in theory, but nothing official have been said about it. We still don't know whether its a prior scraped model or a future data model, despite what the Sword Iv may suggests. For me it seems a bit early to put it in when we have nothing solid about it. (unlike the weapons description, which came from mag scans) Unless this all came from a specific source as well, I could have missed it so I would appretiate if this info is justified/sourced somehow because if it's from speculation, we have to delete it until the profile gets released in a few weeks, but I have to say that I find the info on this section quite questionable. I'll leave it there for the moment to await a response. -SonicSP 15:32, December 4, 2010 (UTC) GN-Sword IV Full Saber for MG... Just wanted to show off... PICT0078.JPG PICT0077.JPG PICT0076.JPG Pronunciation 11:45, January 8, 2012 (UTC)